


Lets play Doctor

by The_WriterWoman



Series: Marta and Ransom AU's [1]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College student!Ransom, F/M, Nurse!Marta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: Ransom is a stupid drunk college student. This is he would of met Marta in another universe.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Series: Marta and Ransom AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790617
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These idea's wouldn't leave my head until I wrote them out. This is the first of many AU's with Marta and Ransom. I hope you like :) Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

If there were a few choice words somebody could describe Ransom Drysdale with, they would be ‘stupid’ and ‘arrogant’. He’d never let his pride be hurt from losing a dare. So when one of his college peers dared him to do a handstand on the garden wall of one of the posh kids houses, he was up for the challenge. He decided it was a great idea. Who cares if he was a little tipsy. He managed to hoist himself up on the wall. Getting upside down for the handstand was a breeze. It just so happened to be that moment that a girl he had been perusing lately had walked into the party. And like the dumbass he was, he tried to wave to her, but instead went ass over tit and fell off the wall and landed on his arm. 

As he was put in the ambulance, the only thought that was rolling around in his intoxicated brain was ‘chicks dig scars’. 

***  
Ransom was super bored. He’d been checked in, sat in the waiting room next to some guy trying to cough a lung up. He had x-rays and was now waiting to be seen by a nurse to have his arm put in a plaster cast. Stupid radius bone breaking. While waiting, he was kicking his legs that were dangling off the edge of the bed, looking around for something to do. That’s when an angel in bright pink scrubs came through the curtain. 

‘Hello Mr...Drysdale. I’m Nurse Cabrera. I see you’ve had a clean break to your radius bone, and now we need to get you in a plaster cast, correct?’ The angel asked in a, gentle tone. To Ransom, cherubs and fairies singing songs around her. What he didn’t realise was he was gawking. The angel had a frown on her face, and it made Ransom sad and he wanted to get rid of that frown no matter what.  
‘Mr Drysdale, can you hear me?’ she asked. Ransom then realised he hadn’t answered her at all.  
‘Yes! Sorry, yes. I need a plaster cast. My body doesn’t seem to think I need all my limbs in one piece’ he joked. He watched her flip through the chart.  
‘It says here you broke it by falling off a wall? While you were intoxicated?’ The angel raised an eyebrow. Ransom grinned.  
‘Yep’ he popped the P. The angel placed the chart back at the end of the bed and pulled in a tray of things she needed to make the cast. 

She set to work by inspecting the arm that had already been set, ever so gently then wrapping it in a soft lining before setting to work on the plaster. Ransom watched her with awe, still slightly intoxicated.  
‘Hey angel’ Ransom slurred a little. Her head shot to him and she gave him a look.  
‘My name isn’t angel, it’s nurse Cabrera’ she stated firmly. Ransom blinked, then grinned. His head moved backwards as he felt slightly more light headed.  
‘Caaaaaaabrera. Ca-ca-ca-caberea. I like how that sounds’ he slurred. He rolled his head so he could watch her wrap his arm up, staying silent. Before long, she was finished. She stepped back and took her gloves off. 

‘Now Mr Drysdale. You’ve been admitted for the night so you can make yourself comfortable. Unfortunately we can’t give you any pain relief until the alcohol is out of your system’ she explained as she tidied up her tray.  
‘Oh nooooooooo’ Ransom cried. ‘Just kill me now nurse, I’m a goner. I won’t be here in the morning’ he joked about. The nurse rolled her eyes slightly. She was used to drunken idiots.  
‘Ok, well I’ll be going now. Someone will take you up to the ward for the night, and I’ll be checking in on you in a few hours’ she explained.  
‘Can we play doctor later?’ Ransom asked, only half serious. She looked at him.  
‘I don’t think you’ve ever been to medical school’ she quipped. Ransom blinked at her for a second before bursting out in boisterous laughter.

‘You got me there Nurse’ he got out in between laughter. He stopped pretty quick and groaned in pain when the movement sent a jolt of pain up his arm. Nurse Cabrera at least had the decency to look a little sympathetic.  
‘Try to relax. Someone will be along shortly. In a couple of hours, you’ll be taken to the ward and you’ll be allowed to have some pain relief’ she soothed. Ransom's head lolled about as he looked at her.  
‘Hey, when I get out of here, will you go out with me?’ He slurred, his eyelids drooping. He watched her through sleepy blurry eyes as she was leaving the room’  
‘Maybe next time’ was the last thing he heard before he fell fast asleep.


	2. Headaches and clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom wakes up, convinced he dreamt last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Whoo! Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy! :)

When Ransom felt the last dregs of sleep leave him and his eyes slowly open, the first thing he felt was pain going through his head and arm. Groaning, he tried to sit up in the bed he was laying in. When he heard a noise to his left, he tried to open his eyes fully. A blurry image of a person standing next to his bed made him open his eyes wider, and his vision came back. There was a guy in blue scrubs next to him, looking at an IV bag that had tubes Ransom followed to find they were attached to his own arm. He must have had a hell of a night. 

‘Hey man, what happened to me?’ He rasped, his mouth and throat dry, which gave him an inkling as to the events of last night. At the sound of him talking, the man looked at Ransom.  
‘Good morning Mr Drysdale. You’re currently in Massachusetts General. Do you remember anything about last night?’ The guy answered. Ransom shook his head which turned out to be a bad idea as it sent a splitting pain through it. He lifted his arm up to hold his head, only to find that his right arm was heavy. Looking at it, he found a bright pink plaster cast on his arm. He looked back at the guy.   
‘Why the hell have I got a cast? What did I do last night?!’ He cried. The guy gave him a little smile, as if he found it a little amusing.   
‘You were brought in after falling off a garden wall while intoxicated, and you broke your radius bone. You had an IV drip put in a few hours ago when you woke up. Do you remember that?’ He asked. Ransom shook his head. He didn’t remember anything. 

‘You’re going to feel a little bad for a bit, but the IV will help you feel better soon. I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. The alcohol should be out of your system enough to give you some painkillers’ he continued. He gave Ransom a small smile and went to leave the room.   
‘Wait!’ Ransom called out ‘why is my cast pink?’ He questioned. He didn’t remember asking for it.   
‘Oh, a few hours after you had been wrapped up, you kept asking for pink. You were really upset so they wrapped pink around your cast to keep you happy’ he answered and then he left the room. 

‘Pink. Why pink?’ Random muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and laid back down, trying to think of why he’d want a pink cast. Out of nowhere, flashes of pink scrubs and brown hair illuminated by a light making a glowing halo. His eyes snapped open. The nurse!   
‘Hey!’ he called. A few seconds delay and the guy popped his head round the door.   
‘Mr Drysdale, I do have other patients to see’ he said, mildly annoyed. Ransom ignored it.   
‘Sorry, is there a nurse here? Female nurse who was working last night when I came in? She had pink scrubs and brown hair. Very cute. You know her?’ He questioned. His heart pounded while waiting for the answer, half convinced he dreamt her up. The guys face brightened.   
‘Oh, you mean Marta. Marta Cabrera. Yeah she was the one who did your cast. She’s not on shift today. Now I really have to go’ and he left. 

Ransom laid back down, trying not to think too much because his head hurt.   
‘Marta Cabrera. Cabeeeeeeeeeeera’ he rolled the name over his tongue. He smiled at the image of the angel he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I don’t know if I should do another chapter for this one or leave it here. I have some good ideas for a different story which I’m excited to write!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is so rushed and bad. I might do another chapter to it :)


End file.
